gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ganton
Ganton es un barrio que se encuentra en la parte este de Los Santos, San Andreas. Es el barrio principal de los Grove Street Families. Algunos de los miembros más conocidos de los Grove Street Families que viven en Ganton son Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson, Ryder y OG Loc. Otros que ya no viven en Ganton son Beverly Johnson y Brian Johnson (que murieron), y Big Smoke (quien se mudó a Idlewood). En Ganton, al igual que en los demás barrios dominados por bandas, aparecen los camellos (traficantes de droga). Unos de los principales traidores de la banda, Big Smoke, vivía en este barrio hasta que se mudó a Idlewood. Parodia a... El barrio de Ganton es una parodia de Compton, un barrio muy famoso del South Central de Los Ángeles ''al norte de Long Beach. Compton es famoso por su alto nivel de peligrosidad e inseguridad y también porque es el hogar de dos grandes bandas callejeras: los Bloods y los Crips (parodiadas por los Ballas y por los Families en GTA: SA). Además existe la calle Grove Street en la vida real: ''Crips Street, el cual es el lugar de reunión de los Crips (Families en GTA: SA). También los edificios azules se asemejan a Imperial Courts el cual es un proyecto de viviendas de Watts, Los Angeles y del mismo modo la carretera principal de Ganton se asemeja principalmente a la Rosecrans Avenue ''en Compton. Compton es también hogar de algunos de los más grandes raperos de la historia, lo cual probablemente explica el parecido de Ryder con el rapero Eazy-E, el de Sweet con Ice Cube, el de Carl con Dr. Dre y el hecho de que OG Loc tenga el sueño de ser un famoso rapero. Todo en homenaje a la subcultura hip-hop de fines de los '80 y comienzos de los '90 en Los Ángeles. Además el hip hop es comúnmente llamado por ellos: ''hip-hop haciendo escuchar: ''hip-rap, ''parodia al hip-hop y al rap, que se inicio en el año 1992 en (Willowfield, Los Santos, San Andreas) Ubicación y entorno thumb|left|128px|Ubicación de Ganton. Situado en el South-Central Los Santos, limita al norte con East Los Santos, al oeste con Idlewood, al sur con Willowfield y al este con East Beach. Es el hogar de la banda de los Grove Street Families, los cuales llevan el nombre de una de sus calles: Grove Street, la cual está situada en el norte del barrio y lo atraviesa de oeste a este, terminando en una calle cortada donde se localizan las casas más antiguas de Ganton. Ganton está compuesto casi en su totalidad por viviendas individuales, pero también se localizan cuatro edificios bajos de apartamentos al sur del barrio. Es uno de los peores barrios de Los Santos, apareciendo siempre un gran número de camellos, prostitutas y miembros de bandas. Así mismo, Ganton es una de las localizaciones más importantes del juego, ya que es lugar de residencia de Carl Johnson, protagonista y miembro de la banda de Grove Street, así como de su hermano Sweet (también miembro de la banda y lider) y de otros miembros de la banda como por ejemplo: Ryder. Eventos ocurridos en GTA: San Andreas Ganton es el barrio raíz de los Grove Street Families, y ha sido controlado por ellos desde su fundación, pero comienza a decaer con presión de los Ballas (especialmente a través del crack) quienes quieren tomar la zona por si mismos. Esto tambien es facilitado por Big Smoke, Ryder y B-Dup, quienes están afiliados en forma secreta con los Ballas en un relación de droga y crack. A traves de eso las drogas se han convertido en un gran problema en Ganton, principalmente porque Smoke y Ryder compran drogas en San Fierro de Mike Toreno, T-Bone Méndez y Jizzy B. (el Loco Syndicate). Ganton eventualmente cae en manos de los Ballas después de que Carl Johnson es llevado a Whetstone por el C.R.A.S.H. y Sweet Johnson es arrestado y encarcelado durante la misión The Green Sabre en una cruenta batalla. Así los Grove Streets Families se disolvieron al no tener lideres, aunque los ex miembros de la pandilla siguen usando el verde. Ellos probablemente siguen viviendo en Ganton, a pesar de que no son visibles en las calles durante la ausencia de Carl y Sweet, en cambio los Ballas pasan a controlar Ganton y los ex miembros de los Grove Street Families bajo la influencia de Big Smoke, cooperan con los Ballas y Los Santos Vagos. Cuando Sweet es liberado con la ayuda de Mike Toreno, vuelve junto con CJ a Ganton y se encuentran con que ahora Ganton es un caos ya que está repleto de yonquis, camellos, Ballas y consumido por el crack. Luego Sweet y CJ limpian el barrio de los camellos, expulsan a los yonquis y re-conquistan Ganton. Próximamente reconquistan los territorios que perdieron por Los Santos y asesinan al principal traidor de la banda Big Smoke junto con el oficial al mando del C.R.A.S.H. Frank Tenpenny. Residentes *Carl Johnson (antes de mudarse a Liberty City y al volver). *Sweet Johnson. *Ryder (antes de morir). *Big Smoke (antes de mudarse a Idlewood). *B-Dup (antes de mudarse a Glen Park). *Beverly Johnson (antes de morir). *Big Bear (antes de mudarse a Glen Park y al volver). *Brian Johnson (antes de morir). *Denise Robinson. *Kendl Johnson (antes de mudarse a El Corona para vivir con César Vialpando). *OG Loc. Casas *Casa de los Johnson. *Casa de Sweet. *Casa de Ryder. *Casa de Denise. *Casa de OG Loc. *Apartamento de B-Dup. Lugares y tiendas *98¢ *Binco *Botanica *Carniceria Panaderia *Laundry Cleaners *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls *Liquor Mart *Pawn Shop *Ten Green Bottles *U.S. Mail *Uni Tel Armas *Pistola 9mm (detrás de la casa contigua a la casa de Sweet). *AK-47 (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Bote de Spray (en la Casa de los Johnson después de la misión Tagging up Turf y arriba de la misma). *Cámara de fotos (en la Casa de los Johnson). *Cóctel Molotov (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Escopeta recortada (en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 Graffitis). *Micro Uzi (en el canal, debajo de la carretera). *Pala (en el patio trasero de la Casa de Ryder). *Puño americano (debajo del puente que cruza sobre Grove Street). *Tec-9 (sobre el tejado de la casa de Sweet y en la Casa de los Johnson al tapar los 100 graffitis). *Chaleco antibalas (detrás de la Casa de Sweet, bajando al canal justo en la primera esquina). Iconos * Soborno policial (en el callejón detrás de Binco) * Icono de información (debajo del puente sobre Grove Street) Vehículos Estacionados﻿ *Greenwood de Sweet (frente a la casa de Sweet). *Picador de Ryder (estacionado en la casa de Ryder). *Hustler de Denise (CJ puede usarlo cuando su relación con ella llegue al 50%). *Kart (al completar la misión Cut Throat Business, en el canal, debajo de la carretera). *Boxville (en el patio de los edificios azules, frente al Gimnasio Ganton, luego de Home Invasion). *Hydra (al completar el juego al 100%, encima de la Casa de Sweet). *Rhino (al completar el juego al 100%, debajo del puente). *BMX (frente a una casa de Grove Street). *Perennial (cerca de la casa de CJ). *Rumpo (ocasionalmente). *Sabre (ocasionalmente). *Cadrona (ocasionalmente). *Clover (ocasionalmente). En movimiento *Remington. *Newsvan. *Sabre *Camper. *Greenwood. *Moonbeam. *Clover. *Intruder. *Tahoma. *Willard. *BMX . *Bici. *Coche de policía. *Majestic. *Bobcat. *Primo. *Hermes. *Savanna. *Sadler. *Picador. Misiones que transcurren o comienzan aquí *Big Smoke. *Ryder. *Tagging up Turf. *Cleaning the Hood. *Drive-Thru. *Nines and AK's. *Drive-By. *Sweet's Girl. *Cesar Vialpando. *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam *House Party. *Burning Desire (finaliza aquí). *Los Sepulcros. *Reuniting the Families. *The Green Sabre. *Home Coming. *Beat Down on B-Dup. *Grove 4 Life. *Riot (finaliza aquí). *Los Desperados. *End of the Line. Curiosidades *Esta zona de Los Santos está claramente basada en Compton, CA, Estados Unidos. *A veces podemos escuchar desde lejos sonidos de AK-47 y 9mm. Tal vez sea debido a la alta delincuencia en la zona. Otros *Canchas de baloncesto. *Billar (en el Ten Green Bottles). * Gimnasio Ganton *Sprunk. *Videojuego (en el Ten Green Bottles y en la Casa de los Johnson). *Graffitis. Imágenes Ganton 1.jpg|Vista panorámica del barrio. Ganton 2.jpg|Binco, la única tienda de ropa ubicado en el barrio. Ganton 3.jpg|Gimnasio Ganton, el único gimnasio del barrio (Y también de la ciudad). Ganton 4.jpg|Algunas casa del barrio, ahí se puede encontrar un Boxville para poder usarlo en las Misiones de ladrón. Ganton 5.jpg|Se puede notar una persona disfrutando del lindo día. Ganton 6.jpg|El Ten Green Bottles, aquí puedes llevar a Denise Robinson en tus citas. Ganton 7.jpg|Los Families, los dueños de Ganton. Ganton 8.jpg|Imagen de Grove Street, también se nota un tremendo tráfico. Ganton 9.jpg|Se puede ver la casa de CJ, Sweet, Ryder y la de OG Loc. Ganton 10.jpg|También se pueden ver traficantes en Ganton. Ganton 11.jpg|Algunas veces se pueden apreciar enfrentamientos de la policía contra los Families. Ganton 12.jpg|Algunos negocios de Ganton. Ganton 13.jpg|Se puede ver el Perennial que siempre se le podrá encontrar estacionado ahí. Ganton 14.jpg|También se puede encontrar una pequeña cancha de basketball, en el patio de la casa de Sweet. Ganton 15.jpg|Vista de Ganton en una tormenta.